1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dual frequency cavity backed slot antennas and, more specifically, to such antennas which can be accurately tuned for operation at both operating frequencies by adjustment made at a single accessible surface thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dual frequency cavity backed slot antennas are multi-layer microstrip antennas that operate at two separate frequencies. Such antennas are mounted on a ground plane which has an opening around the edges having a width and length selected according to the desired frequency characteristics of the antenna. A first top resonant microstrip layer is aligned in the plane of the ground plane and has a width and length less than the opening in the ground plane. Feed throughs electrically connect the microstrip element to a feed network. A container formed of a bottom and two sidewalls surrounds the antenna. Separating the first top resonant microstrip element from a bottom ground plane is a second resonant microstrip element mounted parallel to the first top microstrip element and electrically coupled to the feed probes. The container is electrically connected to the ground plane. The radiation slot or separation is the difference in the dimensions of the resonant microstrip elements and the opening or edges of the ground plane. The radiation slot may be covered with a thin membrane or microwave absorber.
At each frequency, the antenna circuit described above has very high quality factor (Q) which yields a narrow bandwidth. Because of material and manufacturing process variations, the resonant frequency or frequencies may offset from the desired operating frequency or frequencies. This is not a problem for one of the two resonant frequencies since the top resonant microstrip circuit is readily accessible and can be tuned after assembly to its selected resonant frequency. However, the second element is not accessible and therefore cannot be tuned subsequent to manufacturing assembly. It is therefore apparent that there exists the need of a capability to fine tune the antenna to either or both resonant frequencies of the antenna after the manufacturing assembly is complete.
There is no known published prior art relating to tuning a dual frequency cavity backed slot antenna. While stacked microstrip patch antennas are known and, at first glance may appear to be similar to dual frequency cavity backed slot antennas, these antennas differ from each other very significantly. In the stacked patch antenna, the metallized area on the upper layer does not extend to the edge. Therefore, no slot is formed on the first circuit layer. The metallization on the first circuit layer is then similar to that on the second circuit layer. There is no conductive cavity. In addition, the stacked patch antenna is usually mounted in the host with its bottom side flush with the host surface. This results in an antenna which forms a protrusion on the host surface. In contrast, the cavity backed dual frequency slot antenna mounts in the host flush with the host upper surface, in a conformal manner therewith and is surrounded by a conductive cavity. There is no protrusion above the host surface.
A somewhat successful attempt to solve the above described problems has been provided by fine tuning to both of the resonant frequencies (L.sub.1 and L.sub.2) of the antenna by simple adjustment to only the circuit on the first circuit layer. This is accomplished by providing a dual frequency cavity backed slot antenna which includes four levels. The topmost level or first circuit layer comprises a dielectric substrate having an upper metallized surface with an unmetallized continuous slot in the metallized surface. One of the resonant frequencies, L.sub.1, at which the antenna operates is primarily determined by the dimensions of the metallized region within the continuous slot. The metallization exterior to the slot extends to the edge of the upper surface of the substrate and forms a ground plane which extends to the ground plane of the host surface. The second level, which is adjacent to the topmost level, is composed of a dielectric substrate with a metallic layer thereon and acts as a tuning septum as opposed to a patch and is sized considerably differently than it would be for a stacked patch antenna. The back side of the second level is also fully metallized except for feed probe access. The dimensions of the metallic layer on the second level primarily determine the other of the resonant frequency, L.sub.2, at which the antenna operates. The second level has no slot and does not extend to the edges of the substrate. The third and fourth layers are stripline hybrids and provide a circuit which drives the antenna in circular polarization mode. These layers have no impact on frequency tuning. There are two feed points on the antenna. One feed point drives the antenna in the x-direction and the other feed point drives the antenna in the y-direction. The two modes are combined in a 90 degree hybrid to produce circular polarization. Feed throughs extend to the topmost level, one for each axis. When the antenna is mounted in the host, its upper surface is mechanically flush with and electrically continuous therewith. The conductive cavity completely encloses the antenna. All metallization is electrically conductive, usually copper.
Tuning adjustment is provided on the topmost level or first circuit layer by altering the area of both the metallized region within the slot and the metallized region external to the slot. This is accomplished by providing tabs on both the metallized region within the slot and the metallized region external to the slot and then adjusting the dimensions of the tabs by subtracting or trimming metal from each of the tabs. The tab on the metallized region within the slot extends toward the metallized region external to the slot and the tab on the metallized region external to the slot extends toward the metallized region within the slot. Two adjacent contiguous tabs extending in opposite direction from each side of the slot do not provide desired results due to phasing error of the non-symmetrical design. It follows that symmetry of design is important. There can be more than one tab extending from either or both the metallized region within the slot or the metallized region external to the slot. If plural tabs are provided on any region, they are preferably but not necessarily symmetrically arranged with respect to each other. When plural tabs are provided from either or both of the regions, trimming of tab dimensions is preferably but not necessarily provided on a symmetrical basis. The tab sides are preferably spaced from or have slots therealong to assist in determining the amount of tab removed. If the topmost level is rectangular and the metallization within the slot is also rectangular, when x and y axes provide four equally dimensioned portions in the metallization within the slot, one feed through will be positioned along the x axis and the other feed through will be positioned along the y axis, both spaced equally from the intersection of the x and y axes.
In operation, the four levels of the dual frequency cavity backed slot antenna are assembled together and the antenna is tested to determine the resonant frequencies thereof with the dimensions of the metallization and the slot on the top level and the dimensions of the metallization on the second level being adjusted to provide the antenna with the desired dual resonant frequencies. The first circuit and the second circuit are initially sized to produce resonant frequencies offset from the desired frequency. The tabs are then adjusted in dimension by removal of a portion thereof to provide the required tuning.
The above described embodiment suffers from the problem that it is only capable of removal of tab metallization for frequency adjustment and therefore the frequency of the antenna elements can be adjusted over the length of the tab only.